


Birthday Love

by Minghqo



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minghqo/pseuds/Minghqo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LAUREN HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DORK. I DID BOTH FOR YOU <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Love

Ok, Shion thought. He was nearly done with the preparation for Nezumi;s birthday dinner. Shion stole a glance at th clock on the wall and rushed to finish cooking.

Shion made preparations for this day, months ago. He bought Nezumi’s present a stunning 4 months prior, he reserved this day off from work three long weeks ago, and he’d written up his “game plan” two weeks ago. And it was just today that he received Nezumi’s present in the mail, thank god.

That morning was the perfect day to use in order to set up their shared apartment with decorations as Nezumi had classes from early morning to mid evening.

As Shion lit the last candle on the dinner table, he heard the front door open and shut. Shion ran over to dim the lights and put away his apron. Everything was set up nicely and as planned when Nezumi stepped through the living/dining room doors.

“Welcome back, Nezumi,” Shion greeted. He took Nezumi’s bag and kissed him on the cheek. He set the bag down in the corner.

“What’s all this about, Shion?” Nezumi asked, gaping at the elaborate and romantic decorations hung all over the place.

“Happy 21st birthday, Nezumi!” Shion exclaimed, pulling out Nezumi’s present. It was a specially designed scarf. The reviews all said that it was warm and comfortable. It was even customizable, to boot. And of course, Shion decided to request a small rat stitch at the end.

Nezumi stared at the heavenly soft scarf he unwrapped. The rat was silver against the navy blue material. It stuck out like a star in the sky. Tears pricked at his eyes. “Oh.”

“Do you like it?”Shion asked, not meeting Nezumi’s eyes. He flushed, embarrassed all of a sudden. Nezumi made a choking sound. That caused Shion to look up.

“No, I don’t like it, Shion,” Nezumi said, hoping that he could pull off this cheesy stunt. He didn’t; Shion saw right through it. Nezumi coughed. “I love it.”

Shion just smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Nezumi on his lips. His arms looped behind Nezumi’s neck and Nezumi’s arms wrapped themselves around Shion’s waist. His slim figure pressed up against Nezumi. He sighed, sinking into the slender frame of Shion.

“Thank you, Shion. I love it. I love you,” Nezumi mumbled, hugging Shion tight. “I totally forgot it was my birthday.”

Shion just smiled and patted Nezumi’s head. Nezumi let go of Shion to carefully put down the scarf. Shion then led him to the dining table. He tucked Nezumi in his chair and went into the kitchen.

He returned with a steaming pot of Hamlet stew. It was originally Nezumi’s recipe and it was the first thing Nezumi made for him. Some years ago.

Over the course of their candlelit dinner, they laughed and reminisced over past memories. They had shared a large chocolate cupcake with raspberry-mint frosting. Shion got said frosting on his nose and Nezumi got a good laugh over it.

After dinner, they blew out the candles and went over to the den. Their den was basically a room with a comfy couch and heaps of pillows and blankets. The entire room was illuminated with fairy lights strung across the ceiling.

They took pictures with Shion’s Instax. (Coincidentally, it was what Nezumi got for Shion’s birthday last year.) The first picture they took was of them smiling. The second was where Shion kissed an unsuspecting Nezumi on the cheek. The third one was where they both shared a kiss.

The fourth one was never taken as the abandoned the camera to attack each other with kisses.

By the time midnight rolled around, they were curled up around each other, tired out. Shion kissed Nezumi’s head, the soft dark strands brushing his nose. Nezumi mumbled incoherently, half asleep.

“Happy birthday, Nezumi,” SHion whispered, exhaustion setting in. He yawned and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nezumi breathed, falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of Shion’s heartbeat.

Shion quickly followed suit, drifting off to the familiar and welcoming scent of Nezumi.

 

They were comfortably at home, with each other.


End file.
